Widespread availability of services for mobile communication devices enables users of the mobile communication devices to engage in various communication sessions while traveling such as for example mobile telephone calls, conference calls, live streaming events, two-way radio communications, one-way radio communications, etc. Communication sessions over various types of communication services such as cellular phone service, two-way radio service, satellite phone service, large-area Wi-Fi services and so forth are sometimes degraded but not completely terminated. Some conventional communication devices detect current signal strength and display a current signal strength indicator on the display screen of the mobile device.